King Finn
King Wolfy (Pack of meat) King Wolfy is the member of the Angel Pack. His mother was the Wolf Companion of the Arch Angel Michael. She named him King because she felt that if a baby was named something powerful, he would be destined to live up to that threshold. He is a stronger, more adept Angel Wolfy. King loves the Water and Ice Packs and does enjoy to visit them on occasions. King loves to fly around and watch the other packs for no particular reason. He is known to be very curious. He tends to sulk around when he doesn't get his way, but is very friendly around his friends. Appearence King Wolfy has a small haircut that covers his right eye. His hair is yellow. He has a bite mark on his ear caused by Shadow Wolfy. His tail is also yellow. This wolfy is much larger than most wolfs. When he feels a strong sense of emotion, his eyes glow. His eyes are black but glow blue. He is highly intelligent yet shy around new people. He used to watch all the Wolf Packs from a low cloud, yearning to have friends. Yet, he did know of the dispute between the packs. He found out much later when he had a run-in with Shadow Wolfy (See Relationahip and Friends). King has no wings yet he can fly, all because of Fade. Fade taught him how to use magic to fly. King was friends with Fade. Until he left. And since King has loyalty to Angel Wolfy....Fade was now an enemy. King also felt that Fade betrayed him, because he left. Abilities King can move extremely fast in air and on foot. King has a very sensible demeanor and doesn't kill anything weaker than himself. He moves so fast at times, that it is rumored amongst the Angel Pack that he can break the Sound Barrier. King can fly yet he doen't seem to have wings. He hasn't explained to no one on how that is possible. He can control the weather and based on his mood, the weather adjust. Relationships and Friends One time, when King finally got the courage to leave his cloud, he flew down and saw a pup playing. It so happened to be Shadow Wolfy. He was going to talk to him but as soon as Shadow saw him he yelled, "Go away! You're WAY TOO BRIGHT!" And bit off a piece of his ear. Since King wasn't a warrior then, he flew away, sobbing. His ear hurt worst than it should've and since the bite was from a Shadow Wofly, it still pains him at times. With that situation, King flew away, sad because he couldn't talk to anyone. Eventually he found out there was a pack of Angel Wolfys in the area and went to greet them. They told him about the rivalries and wars between the Packs. Needless to say, they welcomed him with open arms and in a few years, he became their best friend. The other Angel Wolfys love him and he has helped them countless times. He once saved an Angel Wofly pup when it fell hundreds of feet because it's wings failed. King allied with Shadow Wolfy to fight off the migrating Lightning Wolfy pack. They nearly took out the Angel Wolfys. But based on the situation...Shadow Wolfy can't be all bad. Right?....RIGHT? Enemies Although King cannot associate with the other packs as much, he still respects them. He used to hate Shadow Wolfy but based on current events, they may end up seeing eye to eye. King only hates one Wolfy. FADE. Fade betrayed the Angel Wolfy pack and since then, AW has assigned King to capture him....DEAD OR ALIVE. I am King Wolfy...hear me RAWR!!!! 10:53, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Elite Wolf.jpg|This the ultimate Elite Wolf. no one has seen him fight. They say she radiates so much power she can kill you with her gaze. ADADADADADADADAD.jpg|Beautiful female Angel Wolfy. She has no markings, signifying that she is not a warrior, but a caretaker. She is the mother of King Wolfy. Dark Wolf (Fury Wolf And Angel Wolfy).jpg|This is Angel Wolfy when fade accidentally spilled a chemical on him. It made him genetically fuse with a Demonic Fury. Category:Relationships and Friends Category:Wolf Category:Leader of Pack Category:Angel Wolfy Category:KingFinn